Happy Birthday Logan!
by jamesalbuslilypotter
Summary: A cute little story about what Rory does for Logan on his birthday. Rated K for saftey because I have no idea what I'm going to have happen! My first fanfiction.
1. One Birthday and One Surprise

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Unfortunately.

_Ring! Ring!_

HONOR: "Hello."

RORY: "Hey Honor, it's Rory"

HONOR: "Oh, hey Rory! What's up?"

RORY: "I have a question for you, and it may seem a little weird."

HONOR: "Okay"

RORY: "What time was Logan born?"

HONOR: "Um, okay, you're right, that was a weird question."(_Rory nervously laughs._) "Is there a point to this question?"

RORY: "Yeah. Every year on my birthday my mom came into my bedroom and told me about the night I was born at exactly 4:03 a.m., which is the time I was born at. When I started college, she would call me and do the same thing. The point is that I miss Logan, and I'm pretty sure he misses me too, so I wanted to call him at the time he was born on his birthday to wish him a happy birthday."

HONOR: "That's so sweet. He would love that! He was born at 1:39 a.m. on July 16. And just for the record, he does miss you, a lot."

RORY: "Thanks Honor. We should go shopping sometime soon, I need to get out."

HONOR: "Absolutely. I'm all for shopping. I'll give you a call. Tell me how everything goes."

RORY: "Will do."

HONOR: "Bye Rory"

RORY: "Bye Honor"

1:39 a.m., July 16

_Logan is in bed fast asleep in his London flat._

_His cell phone rings. He sees that it's Rory calling and answers it very confused._

LOGAN: "Ace?"

RORY: "Hey! Happy Birthday!"

LOGAN: "Thanks. Don't take this the wrong way, but why the heck are you calling me at…(_he_ _looks at the clock_) 1:39 in the morning!"

As her answer, Rory tells him what she told Honor. However, she adds another little, or big surprise.

RORY: "…..and if I were with you right now, I would give you a big kiss. Oh, wait. (_she walks into the bedroom_) I am here." _He turns over and sees her. A big smile comes across their faces. She runs over to the bed and he gets up out of it and they hug and a kiss_.

RORY: "Guess what else?"

LOGAN: "Oh, there's more?"

RORY: "Yep. I got you the day off."

LOGAN: "You…wha…how?"

RORY: "I convinced your father that he gave you the day off, you would worker harder when you got back. I have no idea why he gave in so easily. We were only on the phone for like 5 minutes."

LOGAN: "Wow. Thank you"

RORY: "You're welcome. Why are you thanking me?"

LOGAN: "For coming all the way to London just for my birthday, and for getting me the day off"

RORY: "Any excuse for seeing you."

_They laugh, and are about to kiss again when his cell phone rings again._

RORY: "Oh yeah. You'll be getting a couple of more calls tonight."

LOGAN: "From…?"

RORY: "Answer the phone and see"

LOGAN: (_answering his phone_)"Hello."

MITCHUM: "Logan! It's your mother and father."

* * *

Please review! This was my first fanfiction, so any feedback will be welcome and helpful! Thanks! 


	2. More Surprises

Disclaimer: I still own nothing!

* * *

LOGAN: "Dad!"

SHIRA: "Don't forget about me Logan!"

LOGAN: "Sorry mom. How are you?"

MITCHUM: "We're just fine. We just wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday son."

LOGAN (_flabbergasted_): "Oh. Wow. Um, thanks."

SHIRA: "You're welcome. Did Rory make it there alright?"

LOGAN: "Yeah. She's here. (_smiling and looking at Rory, who smiles back._) She's fine."

(_Mitchum and Shira could tell Logan was smiling as he said that_.)

SHIRA: "Can we speak to her please?"

LOGAN: "Uh, sure" (_dragging out the words_)

LOGAN: (_To Rory_) "They want to talk to you."

RORY: "Hmm. (_taking the phone_) Thanks."

(_She walks out of earshot from Logan. A few minutes later, she returns_)

LOGAN: "What was that about?"

RORY: "I would tell you, but that would ruin the surprise. And I know how much you _LOVE _surprises." (_sarcastically_)

LOGAN: "Oh yes, surprises are my favorite thing in the world." (_sarcastically_)

_Ring! Ring!_

LOGAN: "How many more calls am I going to get tonight?"

RORY: "One or two, but I'm not totally sure"

LOGAN: (_answering the phone_)"Hello?'

FINN (_he sounds drunk, of course_.): "Logan, mate how are ya?"

LOGAN: "Finn!"

FINN: "Yo, that's me."

COLIN: "And me."

LOGAN: "Colin!" (_Logan is now looking at Rory wide-eyed, she is desperately trying to_ _stifle a laugh_.)

COLIN: "Yep. Happy Birthday man."

LOGAN: "Uh, thanks. Hey, quick question. (_they hear a big bang_) What was that?"

COLIN: "Oh, that was Finn bouncing off the wall, literally."

Logan just laughs. In the background he hears Finn swearing like there is no tomorrow.

COLIN: "So was that you're question, or do you have another one?"

RORY: "I have another one. Did Rory put you up to this?"

COLIN: "Yep. She sure did"

LOGAN: "Huh." (_He looks at Rory lovingly and mouths "Thank You", she mouths_ _"You're Welcome" back_.)

LOGAN: "Hey Colin, it's been pretty quiet over there for a few minutes. What happened to Finn?"

COLIN (_nonchalantly_): "He's passed out on the floor."

LOGAN: "Figures."

COLIN: "Well, I've got to get to bed, I'll let you go."

LOGAN (_disappointed because he misses Colin and Finn_.): "Okay."

COLIN: "Oh, by the way. Honor wanted to be here to talk to you, but she and Josh had something to do or something like that, quite frankly I blocked her out for most of our conversation. She does wish you a Happy Birthday and will call you sometime tomorrow, I mean today, though."

LOGAN: "Okay, thanks."

COLIN: "So, see ya later man."

LOGAN: "Yeah, see ya later." (_they hang up._)

_Logan looks over at Rory and sees that she has fallen asleep. He gets into bed and falls back asleep happier than he had the night before._

* * *

Okay, there's chapter two. Hope you liked it. That phone call was not the end of Mitchum and Shira being in the story, they'll be back next chapter. Of course, there will be more Colin and Finn! Who could live without them! Review please! 


	3. Together and Civil at Last

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. How sad. By the way, last chapter when I wrote RORY: "I have another one. Did Rory put you up to this?", I meant LOGAN should say that. I'm sure some of you noticed that. Sorry! Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry this took so long to get posted! I've been having writer's block and cleaning my room.

* * *

_Morning. Logan's flat in London. Rory and Logan are almost done getting ready._

RORY: "So what are we going to do today?"

LOGAN: "I don't know. You've already seen the sights, so it's really up to you."

RORY: "Why don't you do something you want, I have something I need to do."

LOGAN: "What could you possibly have to do in London hundreds of miles away from where you actually live?"

RORY: "Nothing, nothing, nothing. If you're good MAYBE you'll find out later."

LOGAN (_sarcastically_): "Yes mom."

RORY: "I've got to go. Let's meet for lunch at the café across the street at…..noon?"

LOGAN: "Okay."

_She leaves and he looks after her with a very confused look on his face._

* * *

_London airport. Rory is sitting in a chair reading a book. Mitchum, Shira, Honor, and Josh see her and walk towards her._

HONOR (_excitedly_): "Rory!"

RORY: "Honor, hey!" (_Rory stands up and they hug_)

MITCHUM: "Hello Rory."

RORY: "Mitchum, Shira, Josh. Hi. How are you?"

SHIRA: "We're wonderful. How are you?"

RORY: "Great. Thanks"

HONOR: "So, where to?"

RORY: "Well that depends. Would you like to bring your luggage to your hotel rooms now or after lunch?"

HONOR: "Well,……(_looking around towards Mitchum, Shira, and Josh_.) I'm starving. What about you guys?"

MITCHUM, SHIRA, JOSH: "We're hungry too."

RORY: "Okay then. Lunch first it is."

_They all leave talking._

* * *

_Central London Café._ (_I have no idea if this is an actual Café in London. If it is, great, I must have some kind of superpower because I've never been to London. If it's not, just_ _go with me_.)

_Rory, Mitchum, Shira, Honor, and Josh are sitting at a table outside waiting for Logan and talking. Logan sees them and walks over to the table._

LOGAN: "Well, this is a surprise!"

_There are a series of "hey's" and "hi's."_

_Rory and Logan kiss. _RORY: "Good or bad?"

_As Logan's going around the table shaking hands with Josh and Mitchum and kissing Honor and Shira on the cheek, he answers._ LOGAN: "Depends on the reason."

HONOR: "Your birthday of course."

LOGAN: "Your kidding right?"

JOSH: "No. We're not."

LOGAN: "You guys came all the way to London just for my birthday?"

MITCHUM, SHIRA, HONOR, JOSH: "Yes."

LOGAN: "Huh. Okay then. Thanks."

HONOR: "You're welcome."

LOGAN: "So I'm not getting a cake and waiters aren't going to sing "Happy Birthday" to me are they? Because quite frankly that would be embarrassing and I'm a little old for it."

RORY (_sarcastically_): "Yes you are getting a cake. AND it has one of those candles on it that won't go out no matter how hard you blow." (_Honor, who was taking a sip of her drink while Rory said_ _that, does a spit-and-snort take with her drink_.)

HONOR: "I so want to see that."

LOGAN: "Very funny."

_The whole table laughs._

_The group continues to have a nice lunch together. Mitchum, Shira, and even Honor and Josh, are surprised to see how good Rory and Logan are together. Just by the way they look at each other and their playful banter, the four realize that this relationship is it for both Logan and Rory. Mitchum and Shira finally get a chance to see what Honor has been trying to tell them for the past year, Rory is an amazing young woman and they should feel blessed that she chose to spend her time and very possibly life with Logan. And that they should feel even more blessed that Logan chose the best possible match for him and didn't settle for anything or anyone less._

_If you were just an onlooker, all you would see is two loving parents having lunch with their children and their children's significant others. You would never have guessed that this group has had a dramatic past together and will have a dramatic yet very happy future together._

* * *

Good? Bad? Let me know! And yes, those last two paragraphs were foreshadowing. Review please!


End file.
